


Dream Lost

by Yuzu__Tvxq



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzu__Tvxq/pseuds/Yuzu__Tvxq
Summary: 铁虫向pwp时间线虫二后私设A3之前在一起慎入





	Dream Lost

Dream Lost

很多个夜晚Peter都会在凌晨惊醒，带着冷汗和窒息感，从噩梦中醒来——不，那不是噩梦。  
他会洗把脸，穿上战衣做第二次夜巡。虽然犯罪分子也需要休息，他通常情况下都一无所有，但出去吹吹风，看看不会熄灭的霓虹灯也是好的。  
做什么都可以，只要别再重复回忆。  
Mr. Stark已经从他生命里离开一次了，他没办法承受更多次的离别。  
他是Peter Parker，是一个经历过烁灭只能继续高中生活的男孩，他失去了一个对他来说很重要的人。  
他没有对抗灭霸也没有拆穿神秘客的把戏，如果他可以选择，他只会在Stark工业的暑期实习招聘网页填上自己的名字。

偶尔他会和Edith聊聊。  
聊从前和Karen也聊过的话题，街角杂货店里卖的三明治最近偷工减料，数学测验得了满分，在路上捡到一只猫，然后被隔壁单元的女孩收养了。Edith通常话不多，不过Peter也不需要她时时刻刻回应自己。更多时候他就坐在某个大厦的楼顶，运气好的话除了刺眼灯光之外还能看到满天的星星。

如果运气再好一些的话——  
Peter在听到身后有什么东西落地的时候吓了一跳。他在转身的瞬间皱起眉想要抱怨为什么自己的蜘蛛感应又没起作用，但马上他就知道原因了。  
钢铁侠的战服正站在他面前。  
Peter跳下高台的时候踉跄了一下。他把面罩扯下来，好让自己能够在冷风里喘口气，不至于马上就哭出来。  
但他的眼圈马上就红透了。男孩哑着嗓子说：“如果你真的在乎，你就会亲自——”  
Peter停住了。他也觉得自己很可笑，难道说出一样的话以前发生过的事就可以重演吗？

事实是不会。因为这次Mr. Stark不仅从装甲里走了下来，还附赠一个对于未成年来说过于激烈的亲吻。  
“……What？Wait！”Peter在男人的气息中头晕目眩。他甚至不知道自己该作何反应，因为一切都过于荒唐：“Mr.Stark？我以为……我以为你已经，我不是说——我以为我再也见不到你了。”  
他被抱在怀里，男人熟悉的味道铺天盖地地把他包裹住，让他动弹不得。Peter抬起头，用他湿漉漉的棕色眼睛看着Tony，他虔诚又专注地看着他，好像这就是他生命中唯一重要的事了。  
“Peter，”Tony揉揉他微卷头发，“你还好吗？”  
Peter眨了眨眼睛，抬手搂住男人的肩膀。他热情地亲吻他的嘴角，被胡子扎到脸时忍不住微微皱眉。  
但在这种情况下，疼痛仿佛也变成一件非常快乐的事。  
Peter开口时因为紧张下意识绷紧身体：“Sir，我想要你。”  
他几乎要把自己都挂在男人身上了——这其实一点都不浪漫，对于一个还穿着冰冷的战服的人来说。但Peter仍热切地贴近他。  
“可以吗？”

“Kid，你应该更小心一点的。”  
脱下战衣之后Peter身上的淤青即使在昏暗房间里也显得格外刺眼。  
“对不起，”男孩只是垂下视线，双腿却还松垮地勾在男人的腰部，“我以后会注意的。”  
Peter当然没有多少悔改之心，但Tony也没去追究更多。刚才他不小心碰到男孩的枕头，上面的潮气甚至还未散去——这时候他终于稍微冷静下来，开口给他心爱的男孩道歉：“对不起，我们都不是故意要瞒着你的，只是……”  
Tony一向不擅长做这种事，他放缓了语速，组织语言的时候甚至觉得艰难。  
“没关系，sir，没关系，”Peter又匆忙扑进他怀里，也不知道究竟是谁在安慰谁，“我很开心。”  
“Mr. Stark，欢迎回来。”

路边的灯光落进来一些，照在男孩光裸的脊背上，让他看起来像一尾正在游动的鱼。蜘蛛感应会放大Peter的所有知觉，这让他在润滑的过程中忍不住喘息起来。  
“痛吗？”Tony贴近他，亲吻男孩的脖颈和耳垂。扑来的热气让Peter稍稍躲了一下，然后他侧过头，和身后的男人交换了一个吻。  
“我可以的”  
“我不想伤到你，kid。”  
“可是我想。”  
Tony于是低低地笑起来。他摩挲男孩敏感的腰部，感受身下人每一次细微的抖动——如果认真说来，现在的行为已经够他在警察局预定一个房间，但他们谁都顾不得这些：：“你在想什么？”  
“我想……”Peter抿起嘴角，快速地瞟了他一眼，水润的眼睛像某种胆怯无助的动物幼崽。他察觉到自己的脸隐隐发烫，可能是因为羞耻，也可能是因为身后正在作乱的手：“我想被你操。”  
Tony喘了口气——他有些忍耐不住了，毕竟男孩天真又放荡的样子对任何一个人来说都有着致命的吸引力。他把手指从又湿又热的后穴里撤出来，然后将自己早已经完全勃起的性器抵在他腿缝中间。  
Peter甚至讨好似地向后蹭了蹭男人的又硬又烫的阴茎：“Mr. Stark……”  
“Kid，我建议你换个称呼。”Tony拍拍他紧实饱满的臀肉，干脆利落地顶了进去。  
男孩接纳得很顺利，他常年运动，身材虽然仍带着少年人的纤细，却绝不瘦弱。Tony感受到穴肉紧紧包裹住他的性器，因为快感男人又深入两分，手探到Peter身前安抚他的欲望。  
“哈……sir，这样感觉有点奇怪……”Peter在喘息中断断续续地说。在抽插时前列腺被顶弄的陌生快感来得汹涌又鲜明，男孩一时间有些手足无措起来。他扬起脖颈，身体弯曲的弧线像一张打磨完美的弓。  
“我想看着你。”他说。  
很快男孩就如愿以偿。Tony稍稍退出他的身体，揽住他轻轻放在那张狭窄局促的单人床上。Peter鼻尖上点缀着汗水，这让他看起来如同一个被精心装饰过的漂亮人偶。  
“那你现在是不是该说些什么？”  
“请……请进来吧。”  
Tony笑着摇头。  
Peter羞赧又急切的表情漂亮极了。他伸出舌头润湿了嘴唇，又哑着嗓子说：“我是你的。”  
因为突然插入而几乎要跑出喉咙的呻吟被亲吻堵回去。Peter感觉自己快要不能呼吸了，但他又觉得这样就好。

男孩最后还是哭了——尽管有些不太体面。  
他琥珀色的眼睛浸着泪水，看起来就像是某种昂贵宝石。然后他不得不抓住Tony的手腕，小声哀求到：“Mr. Stark，让我射可以吗？”  
“所以你不准备采纳我的意见对吗？”  
“Sir……”Peter皱起眉，不得不集中自己已经散掉大半的神志回想他们刚才说过些什么，等终于想起些什么的时候，他涨红了脸，用带着哭腔的少年音喊：“Daddy，我想射，能不能请你……”  
Tony低低笑了一声。男人露出笑容的时候总是过分迷人，这让Peter下意识缩紧了后穴。  
“Good boy，”Tony夸赞他，把他额前被汗水沾湿的头发轻轻拨开，“但我觉得你也可以被操射对吗？——我猜你会喜欢的。”

-END-


End file.
